Space Dogs Retold
by SpaceDogs54321
Summary: Everyone knows that Belka and Strelka were the first canines to go to space and live to tell their tale, but what if there was another dog on board Sputnik V. Rated T for Austin Foul Language.
1. Chapter 1

Location: Washington D.C. Year:1961

A secret government plane arrives at Washington D.C. a man with a

Suitcase cuffed to is wrist enters a car that was waiting for him.

10 minutes later he arrives at the White House, he enter through the west wing and walks down a hallway that leads to the Oval Office.

Once there he places the package on the floor and carefully opens it to reveal a puppy just waking up from his nap

The pup sneezes and looks around.

"So have we Arrived yet?" He asked

Suddenly a little human girl runs in and picks him up "Aw ,Daddy look at the cute little puppy!"

Aw, Daddy isn't he adorable!"

"Uh… Yes darling he's very Cute, how about you give him something to eat" the President requested .

The Little Girl Ran Out of the room looking for food to feed the pup.

Suddenly the phone rings and the President Answers it, meanwhile the puppy noticed the baby blue bowtie around his neck, Curiously he tugs on it causing him to lose his balance a knock a Chinese vase on the floor

The Sound of the vase shattering causes the President to drop the phone in fright .

"No! Not my Ming Vase, Bad Dog, go in the other room

The Puppy ran into the other room.

He Sniffed around for a bit and found a special area and lifted his leg.

Then he was startled by a voice

"non" "who are you puppy?"

The voice caused the pup to look up and saw a white dog with very long hair.

"I am Pushok!" the pup replied.

"What are you doing here Push-Cart?" the dog asked again.

"It's Pushok, and I believe I was a gift"

Suddenly a cat jumped off the sofa and began to walk towards Pushok.

"How come our president get a mutt like you as a gift, Pup-Tent?"

"Its Pushok, and my mother is the most famous dog in the world" he began

"And my uncle is a very successful painter, and is also a human." he finished.

The sudden fact caused a rabbit near by to spit the water he had just finished drinking and turn to Pushok with a surprised look in his face.

"The Story happened a long way into the future." He Explained.


	2. Chapter 2

Location Parkersburg WV year 2022

A Man receives a phone call early in the morning.

The man is still asleep and the phone kept ringing.

Suddenly the answering machine picks up. Hi, this is Realism artist Austin Cottrell, I'm unable the reach the phone right now so please leave a message and ill call you back!, the Machine greeted

"Hello this is Mr. Johnson Curator of the Metropolitan Museum of art in New York City and I'm wondering if you can enter a submission in the realism section of the museum"

The sudden call jolted Austin awake and caused him to look at the alarm clock next to his bed.

"Oh Shit I'm late for work" Austin Said as he got out of bed and ran to the shower.

' _Why was a NYC curator calling me at 2:00 in the morning?_ ' He thought as he took a shower.

"Today's going to be a long day" He said.

He went to the closet and picked out a Green striped T-shirt and khaki shorts and green sneakers.

As he went to his car he noticed a small box on his doorstep, he unwrapped the box and found a ring box with a 24 karat gold Ring with an amethyst in the center .

He Slipped the Ring on and took off for work.

He arrived at his work place and punched his time card.

As he sat down at his desk he noticed the ring began to glow,

"That's odd." he thought to himself. Rings don't usually emit any light source, but this ring was different.

As he examined the ring a bit more closely he noticed illuminati symbols etched into the ring.

He knew that the Illuminati was capable of inter-dimensional travel.

He went home and took off his business attire and put on a Green tank top, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of olive green sandals.

He grabbed his backpack and set it on his bed, he went to the living room and took a Medical encyclopedia and 3 trivia books and placed them in his bag.

Next he went into his bathroom, and took a can of shaving cream, a razor along with several spare blades, his toothbrush and a tube of blueberry flavored toothpaste and put them in his bag.

Now that he was prepared he went to his bedroom and looked at his ring.

Suddenly a word was etched into the central gem that read. "Press Here".

Following the directions on the jewel, he pushed the gem and suddenly a Flash of light enveloped him and before he could say anything he was gone.

Location: Moscow Russia

A dog was digging in a dumpster then a bright light distracted her,

Curious she took a closer look, she stop when she reached the source an saw what looked like a dog in the center of it,

"Hello?" She Said as the examined the dog more closely.

The dog had reddish brown fur and had green striped collar around his neck with a tag that had a jewel in the center,

The Dog groaned as he regained consciousness.

"Are you Okay?" She asked.

"I Think so…." he answered.

Austin Stood up and looked, In front of him was what looked like a white and brown mass, as his vision cleared he noticed the figure was a female dog that had white fur with brownish-orange patches in certain areas of her body and had a medallion around her neck,

"Where am I?" he asked being disoriented

"Your in Moscow." the dog answered.

As soon as she said that Austin's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A-a-a Talk-talking dog! He said a he back away in horror.

" What are you talking about, are a dog too!" she informed.

Austin felt offended and insulted by the dogs remark.

"No I'm not I'm a Human Being!" he corrected

The Dogs gave confused look towards Austin.

"have you looked in the mirror lately?" she asked concerned.

Austin paused a at question and reached in to his backpack and pulled out a mirror

"She was right I am a Dog!" he thought

"So, Whats your name?" he asked.

"Strelka" she answered.

"My Name is Austin" he introduced himself.

Suddenly a voice caused them both to jump in fear.

"I've got you right where I want you." The voice said

The two dogs turned around and saw a man that every canine fears the most.

"Let's Get out of here!" She Screamed in terror.

Fearing for his life he decided to follow her, she squeezed through a picket fence, Austin tried to do the same but slipped through with no effort at all.

They ran past oncoming traffic. And continued down the street.

"What the fuck were you doing, you almost got hit by a car!" Austin Shouted

"Get back here!" the dogcatcher shouted as he continued to chase the dogs.

Then all of the sudden they reached a dead end at an alley way.

"Now what do we do genius?" Austin asked in an angry tone in his voice.

"Venya!" Strelka yelled out loud.

"Holy shit! Look out!" Austin Shouted as the dogcatcher swung his net at them.

"Run!" they both yelled as they ran down a another alley way, only to find another dead end.

"No where to run Mongrels!" the dogcatcher taunted.

Austin's Self Defense Instincts kicked in, and he positioned himself in a ready stance.

Then to His surprise the dogcatcher stopped in his tracks and tensed up in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Austin thought.

The dogcatcher turned around a he had a gray rat wearing a leather wristwatch as a belt. had his teeth sunk into the mans buttocks.

"A rat, a dirty rat!". the man yelped in pain.

The rodent took offence at that statement.

"Who are you Calling a rat?, You're a rat!, I'm a cultured rodent". he said as he move his tail to his stomach.

The Dog Catcher was even more angry and began to attack the rat, but before he could Strelka head butted him causing the man to fall into a wine cellar.

The trio then darted off.


End file.
